Himura's Wisdom
Himura's Wisdom is the Two Hundred Forty Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 17, 2018. Synopsis The Hunt for the Holy Grail begins as an ancient legend tells of a magical Power Stones that granted its owner any wish desired. Adventurers from all over the globe clash as they seek this mystical gem and the golden trophy. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Gekko getting caught with the conflict against the Tokugawa Shogunate. Prologue= Into the evening of the past, during Eggman's reign across the multiverse, Paul Gekko and his teammates were evading Eggman's forces and went to the island of Japan, knowing well of what this means for their cause, the Eggman army would not reach Paul Gekko and his teammates, Paul Gekko meets Okita finishes his welcoming with the artistic signal of granting him the lotus to commence an ultimate duel with the aid of Okita Gentatsu, but Saito intervenes for his ally, knowing that his health has not been well as of that day. Drawing out his blade and making it known to Paul Gekko that he shall be the bane of the infamous Saito immediately charges and clashes swords against him. With their collision immediately rebounding them back, Saito however places his right foot in front, aligns his sword horizontal with his left hand, and places it in between the fingers of his right hand to keep its tip straight. Lunging ahead again with his sword in place against Paul Gekko, Himura realizes it only moments too late: He now faces against Saito's signature attack, the Gatotsu. As lightning blasts through the skies and thunder roars into the distance, Paul Gekko wakes up in the dead of night during the wild storm raging outside. Having experienced again the days of the Kinmon Incident during his sleep, Kenshin dismisses these dreams as but another flashback as a veteran of the Bakumatsu. Still, he feels, deep down, something restless in his soul stirs. |-|Kenshin vs. Saito= Into the late morning, Kenshin enjoys another peaceful day of everyday life with the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. As he does the laundry and plays with Suzume and Ayame, something vastly dark distracts him, and to everyone's perspective, Kenshin daydreams idly by, especially to Ayame and Suzume's jovial annoyance. With Gensai-sensei returning to check up on his granddaughters, he relays the news of how the delivery of a new child was a complete success, and everyone is invited to a celebratory lunch at the Akabeko for the auspicious occasion. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko made a late makes a late entrance to the Kamiya Dojo, hoping to score a free lunch with Tsukikage Ran and Akame. Lamenting the possible fact that they are at the Akabeko, a traveling door to door pharmacist from the western municipality of Tama, Goro Fujita, introduces himself and comes to the Kamiya Dojo to sell Ishida Sanyaku medicinal powder. Noticing that it was Paul Gekko, Goro Fujita is greatly astounded by Paul Gekko's new teammates. Making it known that his teammates are similar what hell that was the Bakumatsu, Fujita charges forward with an extremely fast thrust. Paul Gekko dodges it as he identified Fujita as Saito Hajime. Goro Fujita aerially counter stabbed by the Gatotsu-Second Style, and immediately pulls himself out before being dangerously cut apart by the follow up. Being kicked back, Paul Gekko tries again and faces the Gatotsu head on, but Saitō immediately notices his tactic and shoulder checks his wound into the wall. Kenshin seeing that Paul Gekko has been hurt, he confronts Saito in Paul Gekko's place despite Kaoru's warnings. After Kenshin comforts Paul Gekko, he opens his eyes: Hitokiri Battōsai has reemerged. For the fourth time, Kenshin faces the Gatotsu but instead slides across the razor's edge and retorts with a Ryukansen. Crashing through the walls, Kenshin is unimpressed of their ten years absence at Saitō's tactic of merely using the same technique to the point that even an idiot could have devised several ways around it. Saitō gets back up and makes his intent known now that Kenshin's death is the goal of this fight, but Kenshin will have none of this; it will be the death of Saitō at the end of this duel. On the sidelines, Kaoru is struck in fear as Hitokiri Battōsai comes back for the first time, since she was held hostage by Udō Jin-e. As the two fiercely trade blows and clash blades, she begins losing hope, lamenting that she may never see his gentle side ever again, and urges someone, or something, to stop them before he returns to being a killer permanently. Backed up against the wall and at a cutthroat moment against the sakabato's edge and Saitō's blade edging up against him, Kenshin uses the small opening to kick at his face and escape. The two then again clash blades, and the intensity sees Saitō's blade land into the wall near an unsuspecting Yahiko. From here, Kenshin has the advantage and expresses that now he shall have Saitō's head. Kaoru's tears now cannot contain themselves any longer after hearing Kenshin's words, and urges someone to stop them, before an awful conclusion takes place. In response, an awakened Sano with Megumi shouldering him states that in this duel now, only those from the Bakumatsu, those who came back alive and shared remembering days on the battlefields of the revolution, can only reach the two lost in its intensity. In the middle of town, a carriage rides down the streets. The bearded man within, asks Mr. Kawaji for the period of time since Saitō has entered the Kamiya establishment. Having been four and a half hours now, he urges him to tell the drive to hurry- The fate of the entire nation are counting on the two men that fight within. Preparing the killing blow, Kenshin remarks on the relentlessness of the Shinsengumi and faces off against Saitō. Responding that the Shinsengumi's first code of honor is to always follow the ways of Bushido, and to never back down from all odds, even certain death, he charges. Before what could be made as the penultimate blow by Kenshin, Saitō throws his broken sword at Kenshin in Gatotsu stance, where then he brushes it off. Unamused, Kenshin goes in for the killing strike, but in the distraction made, Saitō pulls out his belt to snap at Kenshin's sword arm in surprise, disarming him, and follows up by repeatedly punching at Kenshin's wound. Further overwhelmed by the pain of the assault, Saitō pulls off his jacket and wraps it around Kenshin's neck, before lifting him up, and pulling it as hard as he can in a brutal attempt to snap his neck. Struggling to breathe and about to die, Paul Gekko bites Saito on the left leg after his recovery to help Kenshin. As both of them fall back and recover from the nasty scuffle, the impression of such a struggle read that such a thing could have only come from those of the Bakumatsu. Realizing the duel has now reached its peak, the final standoff begins. Uncertain now if one of them will die, or if both will mutually assure their end onto another, Kaoru can only now weep and cry out uncontrollably in helplessness. At the last second, the order to halt blasts into the Kamiya Dojo. Wishing to not have the two cut each other down, in light of Saitō's honor as Shinsengumi, the bearded man enters. Kenshin sees and confirms of the man- He is none other than the Meiji Secretary of the Interior, and the living last of the Three Great Imperialists of the Ishin Shishi: Okubo Toshimichi. Unimpressed and visibly disappointed in Saitō's conduct, Mr. Kawaji lambasts him for having strayed of his job testing the competency of the Battōsai into the Meiji and taking on his mission as a nasty fight, having nearly possibly killed him. Saitō, having done his job, albeit in a vicious manner, reports of his results: Himura Kenshin is not the man they are looking for, but Hitokiri Battōsai is alive and well, and still as sharp as ever. Feeling unfinished, Kenshin spits out how Saitō's life has been spared now after ten long years- And so has Kenshin's own. Hearing Akamatsu snooping around out back, Saitō makes his departure. Appalled at how such a man could be the best of Japan's police officers and undercover agents, the conversation moves on. Okubo apologizes for his orders of testing Kenshin in such an unexpected manner, and wishes for Kenshin to depart them, but Kenshin states that now as it stands, the situation has involved a lot more people, and asks to hold this emergency meeting there at the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin then punches his forehead to return himself back to normal, and though joyed and relieved that he is now his old rurouni self, Kaoru accidentally handles him with unease, forgetting how wounded he is from the duel. As Megumi and the group come to bandage and heal Kenshin, Okubo will still go through with Himura's wishes- He needs his help above all else |-|The Legend of Anastasia= As Paul Gekko's flashback continued, Czar Nicholas II was throwing a ball, celebrating the 300th Romanov rule. Marie comes and visited her family, especially Anastasia, her youngest granddaughter and gives her a music box and a necklace that says, 'Together in Paris. Paul Gekko had seen Rasputin return Czar Nicholas banished him and demands he leaves. Enraged, Rasputin puts a curse on the family, that they will all die on the fortnight and refused to sleep until the Romanov family was destroyed forever. Paul Gekko was surprised that his brother, Kyoji Gekko had been Vladimir Lenin's partner. Vladimir Lenin gives Paul Gekko the golden part of the Holy Thorn Reliquary to protect them from the Gohma. Kyoji and the Bolsheviks are fighting against the Gohma as they started breaching into through the palace gates and caused destruction upon the palace, including overthrowing the statue of Nicholas II to crush the Armogohma. Anastasia was with her grandmother, Dowager Empress Marie, during the execution, calling out for her father, and Nicholas tells his children to hurry. Everyone else, was fleeing from the palace for their lives. Anastasia leaves her grandmother's side when she forgets the music box that she gave her on the night of the 300th anniversary and she follows her. Anastasia runs into her bedroom and grabs her music box, but are now trapped in the midst of the chaos. Soon, Dimitri crawls through a secret passageway in Anastasia's room and bravely risked his life to save them by sending them through the servant's quarters and out into safety, not long before Anastasia drops her music box and Bartok, Rasputin's assisstant and sidekick alerts their escape to Rasputin. But Anastasia forgot her music box and when she tried to get it, Dimitri insisted that she leave while she still could. Three of the invading Bolsheviks, Rasputin's revolutionists, burst the door open. One had a rifle and the other two tackling the Gohma Queen with their hammers. Dimitri distracts them and is knocked unconscious, but saves the music box in hopes of remembering the royal family. After escaping the execution, Anastasia and Marie are running on a frozen river, under a bridge as they are escaping the palace. Rasputin watches them escape from atop the bridge and quickly jumps down with an evil laugh as he is attempting to kill Anastasia himself. Nearly missing her, he manages to tackle her to the ground and latch his bony fingers onto her foot. They are both drenched in snow as Kyoji tosses the Gohma Empress to Rasputin causing the ice to break Trembling with fear, he takes one hand off the girl and begins plunging into the freezing water with the Gohma Empress. Anastasia shakes his grip off and kicks herself free leaving Rasputin to drown in the river, escaping one more. Finally, when they reached the train station, there was a sea of people, boarding and ready to leave. Anastasia and her grandmother eventually reach a moving train, but only Marie manages to get on as Anastasia trips and hits her head on the station platform, losing all of her memories, forcing her grandmother to leave her behind and not see her again until 10 years later. Six out of the Romanov family, Tsar Nicholas himself, Tsarina Alexandra, Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana and Maria and Tsarevich/Grand Duke Alexei was brutally murdered by the Bolsheviks, revolutionists that are fighting the tyranny of the Eggman Empire. Bolsheviks were eventually killed by Sulkaris leaving only for Kyoji Gekko to survive and live rumours of the survival of the Tsar's youngest daughter, the Grand Duchess Anastasia and the reward her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie , is willing to pay for her safe return, begin traveling through St. Petersburg. This news catches the attention of Dimitri and Vladmir , two con-men who evolve a plan to recruit a look-a-like Anastasia and hand her over to Empress in return for the ten million roubles she promised. Across town, an eighteen-year-old Anastasia, going by the name "Anya", is sent away from a cruel orphanage to work at a fish factory. Anastasia suffers from amnesia due to the head injury she received ten years prior on the night of the execution of the Romanov family, and is therefore unaware of her true identity. However, she is still in possession of the necklace she received as a child that reads "Together in Paris", where she hopes to find her family. Anya travels to St. Petersburg and wanders into the abandoned Catherine's Palace, where she meets Dimitri and Vladimir. Dimitri immediately takes note of Anya's likeness to Anastasia, and persuades her to join them on their journey to Paris, where the Dowager Empress lives. Although skeptical, Anya knows her family must be in Paris, and decides to go with them to see if the Dowager Empress really is her grandmother, and if, in fact, she is the lost Romanov princess. Although Vladimir is glad to be helping Anya find her family, Dimitri is more insterested in receiving the reward money, and keeps Anya unaware of it. They don't suspect the undead corpse of Rasputin who is desperately trying to kill Anastasia in order to fulfill his curse. While narrowly escaping several of Rasputin's murderous attempts, the first attempt to kill Anya, Dimitri, Vlad, and Pooka, where Rasputin's minions pursue a railroad train and overheat the train engine, causing it to glow red, speed up, and rattle, as if it could fall apart. And when they uncouple the baggage car and the engine from the rest of the train, Rasputin's minions, upon seeing the engine seperated from the baggage car, destroy the bridge, and thanks to Dimitri who uses a chain to hook onto the tracks which rips off the cars wheels, however, he, Anya, Vlad, and Pooka jump off the runaway train, as the overheated train engine and the ruined baggage car plunge off the bridge, and ignite into a giant ball of fire below the gorge. The second attempt is making Anya have nightmares when she nearly falls off the ship, and when Dimitri saves her, he and Vladimir train Anya in the royal ways to prepare her for her interview with the Dowager Empress. Little do they know that Empress Marie recently made up her mind that she will no longer see anymore "Anastasias". But when they are interviewed by the Dowager Empress' cousin, Sophie, she is so impressed that she allows Anya to meet with the Dowager Empress. At last, Kyoji Gekko, wearing the American Flag as a cape, got caught in the crowd of people, who were singing the parody of the rumor of Princess Anastasia called the Legend of Paul Gekko. Kyoji Gekko sees Ocean Raregroove while Dimitri realizes Anya is the real princess because he was the same servant boy who saved her and her grandmother from the Romanov execution one decade ago. Dimitri later confronts Empress Marie, and Anya overhears his attempt to persuade her to speak with her, and finds out about the ten-million reward money for the first time. Feeling hurt, used and betrayed, she angrily slaps Dimitri across the cheek and furiously storms away, not wanting to hear anything Dimitri has to say. However, having developed deep, strong romantic feelings for Anya, Dimitri continues to persuade Empress Marie to see her. Reluctantly, the Dowager Empress agrees, and after a brief discussion, realizes Anya is, in fact, her long-lost granddaughter. Empress Marie then offers Dimitri the reward money, but he refuses, realizing that he cares more for Anya's happiness than becoming rich. Livid, Rasputin sets out to destroy Anastasia once and for all, but despite the intervention of Kyoji, Paul Gekko and Ocean Raregroove, Anya defeats him by destroying his reliquary, reducing him to dust. Anya then realizes she would rather create new memories with Dimitri than try to recreate old ones, and elopes on a moonlit cruise with Dimitri and her dog, Pooka after leaving a sincere note for her grandmama, stating that they'll be back together in Paris again soon. Empress Marie gladly approves of Anya's decision. Following Anya's victory, Paul Gekko and Kyoji Gekko alongside the Ultima sing the At The Beginning as they continue their journey to the Mushroom Kingdom. |-|Wrath of the Shiki= At the Present, Natsuno Koide is shown to be living a normal life. He often studies in his room. He is also stalked by Megumi Shimizu, and he seems to dislike her. He isn't moved by her death, though he goes to her funeral. Before the funeral he is attacked by Taro, Ritsuko Kunihiro's dog. They discuss life in the village and how he wishes to leave. After talking to her, he goes to Megumi's funeral, but leaves before the burial, saying that it was too hot. He refuses when Kaori offers him Megumi's letter, saying that he didn't even know her. Toshio is shocked that Megumi died from anemia, and requests her parents to do an autopsy on her, but her father refuses. While heading to Megumi's funeral, Natsuno meets Ritsuko Kunihiro, a nurse working at Toshio's hospital. After paying his respects, Kaori approaches Natsuno and attempts to give Megumi's greeting card present to him, but he declines, stating that he wasn't close to Megumi anyway. Meanwhile, Toshio and his staff conclude that Megumi died from an uncommon type of anemia but the cause of death remains unknown. More deaths start to get the attention of Toshio, with the latest victim refusing to see the doctor. Toshio and Seishin meet up with the town councilman Ishida, who reveals that ten people died from mysterious causes between Sotoba and Mizobe, a neighbouring village, in an unusually short period of time. Toshio has reason to believe an epidemic is spreading, so he, Seishin and Ishida do their best to investigate without panicking the populace. Toshio swears to find out the cause of this and save his village. With the aid of Paul Gekko and the Heroes of the Old, they discovered that the Shikis were monstrous vampire that were revived by Yahweh Ōtsutsuki in hopes of letting humans left behind by the Grand Civil War to live and were to be controlled by the Shiki Queen, Sunako Kirishiki. |-|Godzilla Rises= In the ship orbiting the planet Dens, once on the surface, multiple base camps are set up for the companies engaging in the coming conflict, and a rundown of the plan is gone over, with Haruo being paired with Yuko Tani, the latter being designated as the former's handler. They then pair up with Martin and a few other crewmates and venture around the immediate area. The camp of Company A is then suddenly attacked by the Servum, a subspecies of Godzilla, which kills 12, critically wounds 35, and damages or destroys the landing ships of the crew, resulting in a seeming change of plans, as Elliot Leland, the commander of the operation, deems it too risky given they haven't even seen Godzilla yet, and taken heavy losses. The change of plan involves all the surviving crew to rendezvous with each other at a specific area, with the remnants of Company A, including Elliot, Martin, Yuko and Haruo, having to make their way through Godzilla-dominated territory. With a roar, Godzilla suddenly arrives on the horizon, prompting the landing craft Haruo's in to the bank to the left, with the resulting action causing the already stressed craft to crash land. Godzilla moves in to intercept the Shiki uprising. Haruo mans a hovercraft to attempt to figure out how Godzilla's shield works. Once small arms fire does nothing to spark the shield's activation, Haruo attempts to kamikaze the craft into Godzilla, only for Leland to rain artillery fire down on Godzilla's back, providing the information at the cost of his life. Godzilla sees the Shiki attempting to infect the artillery fire. It unleashed the atomic breath at Leland's vehicle, obliterating it and the Shiki. With the knowledge of Godzilla's weaknesses, his dorsal spines being the origin of his shield, now confirmed, a plan to attack and lure Godzilla into a trap site is put into motion. Thus, a large airborne battle begins raging on between Godzilla, the remaining human forces, and eventually, the Servum, who return to seemingly defend the monster. After a long, drawn out conflict, Godzilla stops from going into the trap location via strategic bombing run and detected the large army attempting to kill Haruo's group. Having grown to an immense 300 meters, the towering titan begins to destroy with the atomic breath and accidentally took down landing craft with an oscillatory wave as the Shiki advanced onto Godzilla's position. Godzilla fell through the avalanche of snow and boulders and into the two canyon walls trapping Godzilla and the Shiki. Haruo is left trapped until rubble, with his ally's separated from him. Paul Gekko faces of with the Shiki Queen, enabling the inferno that wiped out the remaining Shiki race. |-|Mechagodzilla City= The crew of the Aratrum debating on what to do. They settle on waiting 48 hours for any sign of survivors, before they'll leave Earth and settle elsewhere. Meanwhile, Haruo Sakaki wakes up in a hut, regains his bearings, and attempts to exit the place, only to startle a girl who was returning there. He chases her, and after a short time, the two talk, with the girl obviously not knowing much Japanese. Following this, she runs off, and Haruo follows, only to run into a group of his friends and survivors, including Yuko Tani, Rilu-elu Belu-be and Adam Bindewald, who're then taken in by a tribe of indigenous people. When the group enters the caves where this tribe lives, they meet back up with Martin Lazzari and Mulu-elu Galu-gu, alongside more survivors. Haruo questions where Metphies is, and the group mulls over the tribe's intentions. Eventually, another girl and an escort leads them to a large chamber, where a telepathic conversation takes place. The human survivors state they don't intend to hurt the tribe and only wish to stop Godzilla, with the tribe remaining skeptical. Eventually, the group is let go and given their weapons, and Miana and Maina, the twins encountered earlier, offer to come with the group on their journey to find a way to stop Godzilla, while also coming across Metphies during a battle with the Servum. The group, now fully back together, contacts the Aratrum, and after a group pep talk, Haruo convinces all but three people to stay and fight, over returning to the ship. The people remaining on Dens follow the Houtua twins and eventually find a cave system leading to a massive city made of nanometal, promptly dubbed Mechagodzilla City. The twins refuse to enter, deeming it "sinister" and "poison" but the rest trudge on, eventually finding assimilated bodies within the large, fortress-like structure, alongside the destroyed body and intact head of Mechagodzilla. The two Bilusaludo get to work on reformatting the nanometal to rebuild a command post for the group's use, and also commission new vehicles, the Vultures, using the Exosuit as a base in its construction. Concerns around Mechagodzilla and the nanometal are raised, with Martin reporting poor physical health from soldiers within the complex, which is seemingly linked to the Houtua's powder-like dust they treated them with. Metphies on the other hand, thinks of it as a monster in its own way, while he also felt the two Bilusaludo were just making the same mistake that resulted in Godzilla in the first place. Metphies then entrusted Haruo with the name of a terrifying power, the one that destroyed his civilization. Later that same night, Yuko and Haruo would share a kiss, following Haruo's promise to Yuko that she'd see Earth as it once was, when they won. With Mechagodzilla City up and operational, the nanometal is utilized to begin constructing armaments and defenses to attack and counter Godzilla Earth. Additionally, a new weapon, an EMP harpoon, is developed, which is similar in design to the EMP probe. The plan to take down Godzilla is explained, being fundamentally identical to the one used against Filius just days prior, albeit on a larger scale. This involves luring Godzilla to a trap point, and using nanometal to freeze him in his tracks, long enough for what is described as an "overwhelming material warfare" strategy to commence, where the city's firepower is used all at once, alongside the harpoons to overload Godzilla. Following this, Godzilla awakens from his slumber and begins moving on the city, having discovered its location. simply moves forward on the city, and the three Vultures, helmed by Belu-be, Yuko and Haruo are launched with the intention of distracting the monster. Eventually, Godzilla's lured to the diversion point, and much like last time, Godzilla's led along a narrow path, which ends with a dead end. The exit to the area's blocked, trapping the monster, and nanometallic liquid's poured into the arena, which quickly fills up to the monsters ankles, before hardening, stopping his movement entirely. The city's defenses are then utilized, which overwhelm Godzilla easily and begin whittling away at his dorsal plates, leaving him vulnerable, and without a shield. The harpoons are then launched, which skewer Godzilla and begin an overload, with Godzilla hunkering over in pain, as his body begins to glow a vibrant red. However, there's no explosion, and Godzilla remains motionless, only developing a superheated dome around himself, which results in the Vultures having to retreat. It's determined that Godzilla is merely attacking them in a new fashion, and the entire city's temperature begins to rise. Galu-gu merely subjects himself to the nanometal, much to everyone else's horror, and the retreating group is then led away from the city by the Heroes of the Old. The Vultures and their pilots are then forcefully subjected to nanometal assimilation. Belu-be's assimilation is harmless, while Haruo finds out he's immune to the substance, and Yuko begins to succumb to it, leaving her dying in her mech, which Haruo carries with his own. Metphies then intervenes, and after Haruo demands Galu-gu stop the assimilation attempt to no avail, Godzilla's superheated dome then collapses, with the burning titan sees Paul Gekko and turns the attention to the Egg Fleet. Godzilla shoots the atomic breath at the command ship, making it fall onto the Mechagodzilla City's command structure, killing Galu-gu and stopping the process. Belu-be perishes shortly after as the nanometal is destroyed. Haruo is then seen with Yuko, where he sees she's perished in spite of all he did, leaving him to do nothing but scream in anguish. |-|Hunt for the Holy Grail= Following the destruction of Mechagodzilla City, the Heroes of the Old have come across Team RWBY and Team JNPR the heroes find a place to stay in the home of Jaune's sister Saphron Cotta-Arc, along with her wife, Terra, and their child, Adrian. Terra is preoccupied with some reported issues at the town's relay station, which shares a space with the military's radar system. After getting a chance to rest and get food, Ruby explains that they plan to continue their journey to Atlas by going to the military base. However, Team JNR reports they tried that already and it did not go so well. Yang questions how bad it could be, only for the whole team to have the gates slammed shut in their faces the next day. The Heroes of the Old , Qrow, Oscar and Maria are denied entry into the Atlesian Military base in Argus. The guards allow them to speak to their new commanding officer, God Serena. Paul Gekko deeply admired him as the Mayor of Argus because he is the super member of the Alvarez Empire that is responsible for uniting the Kingdom of Atlas in the continent of South Kaiser. God Serena explained to Ruby Rose that the former commanding officer, Cordovin, who has a bitter history with Maria, have retired due to her old age so God Serena steps in to replace her. God Serena will only allow Weiss to enter, leaving the group stuck in Argus. Qrow goes off to drink his frustration away. Back at the Arc family home, Team RWBY tells Jaune, Ren and Nora what they learned from the Relic of Knowledge, including that Salem cannot be killed. Jaune, thinking that Ozpin is posing as Oscar, takes his frustrations out on the young farm boy. Jaune, Ren and Nora decide it is best to have some time to themselves. Afterwards, Ruby attempts to call Qrow on her Scroll, only to receive no answer back. She then laments to Maria that she is letting everyone down. To cheer her up, Maria agrees to talk to Ruby about her Silver Eyes. Maria reveals that Silver-Eyed Warriors are powered by strong desires to preserve life, which she deduced from the vision showed by Jinn that they originated with the God of Light. They can only be activated in the presence of Grimm, hence any actual training for Ruby will have to be done in combat. Ruby's teammates return, telling Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora that Oscar has gone missing. Paul Gekko tells Ruby that Ratchet is the CEO the Atlas Industries, a business that is so capable of building luxurious vehicles and some newly improved fancy clothes for free. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Saphron Cotta-Arc search for Oscar Pine. Saphron leaves to go pick up Adrian from daycare while Ren and Nora go to a nearby cafe to get something, leaving Jaune alone. Jaune then wanders into a nearby park, where he finds a memorial statue dedicated to Pyrrha Nikos. He then meets a woman bearing similar physical attributes to Pyrrha, who tells him that she understands why Pyrrha did what she did. After the woman mysteriously disappears, Ren and Nora join Jaune, who has come to terms with Pyrrha's death. The three then vow to continue on in honor of their friend. Paul Gekko and Maria Calavera find a passed out Qrow Branwen, and the rest of the group returns. They are surprised to find that Oscar is back at the house, wearing a new attire and preparing a casserole for everyone. Jaune apologizes to Oscar for his earlier actions, and Oscar promises to do what he can to help with the time he has left as himself. While everyone celebrates, Qrow laments that they still are not getting any closer to entering Atlas. Ruby and Paul Gekko learns from Meta Knight that that, under Zeref's orders, Ratchet has built a fleet of super-sweepers and unleashed a God with the intention of rounding up and destroying all of the City of Argus and letting the Eggman Empire invade the Atlas Academy. Team FNKI and Bigweld eventually comes with the group, having realized what the Phantom Theives meant to Paul Gekko. The group heads of Atlas Industries here Bigweld fires Ratchet, but he is tricked and knocked unconscious. Paul Gekko, Team RWBY and Team FNKI who have left the Heroes of the Old rescue Bigweld, but in a chase through the city, Ratchet lures them towards the Chop Shop, and Bigweld rolls into the processing area. After creating improvised weapons and "upgrades" from scrap parts, Heroes of the Old, Team RWBY, and Team FNKI comes face to face with the Mechagodzilla-like creature, and the rest of the Alvarez Empire with God Serena saying "You managed to learn of my plan Ruby Rose. And since your our special guest and allow his god to entertain Paul Gekko and his friends." Adam Taurus waited for Blake to be alone before attacking her. The two former White Fang partners proceed to battle each other. Blake initially gains the upper hand on Adam, but he then manages to fight back and break Gambol Shroud. After revealing a Schnee Dust Company brand that scarred his left eye, Adam prepares to kill Blake. However, Yang Xiao Long arrives in time to stop him and fights Adam herself. As their duel comes to a head, Adam uses his Semblance to unleash a devastating attack on Yang, but she withstands it. Yang then tells Adam that it is his last chance to leave her and Blake alone. Blake then stands by her friend as she vows that they will protect each other against Adam. Blake is then flung to the cliff and her Aura is broken, leaving Yang to engage Adam. As Blake climbs up the cliff, Yang holds her ground until Adam unleashes a powerful attack with his Semblance. However, she grabs Wilt and activates her own Semblance, punching Adam in the stomach and sending him flying. With both of their Auras are depleted, Yang tosses Wilt into the river and Blake surprises Adam with an uppercut. Then as the three race for the pieces of Gambol Shroud, Blake and Yang manage to grab them and fatally impale Adam, who staggers foward and falls into the river. Back at the military base in Argus, everyone starts to panic as a Leviathan approaches the city. Ruby's group then realizes that they are battling both the "fake" Godzilla and Yaldabaoth with the only thing that can fight the giant Grimm: the very decommissioned Colossus. The creatures of Grimm attack the Heroes of the Old, while Pit duels Gasket, who is destroyed when she falls into the furnace; Paul Gekko and Akame immobilize the Super-Sweepers and defeat Ratchet, whose Upgrades are destroyed in the process. Weiss Schnee uses her Semblance to give Ruby a Summon of a Lancer to ride. She approaches the Leviathan and tries to put herself in the state of mind to use her eyes, but fails when her memories turn to the deaths of Pyrrha and Penny Polendina and the loss of Yang's arm. To buy herself time, she stops time by summoning Jinn, who warns she will not allow this again. Ruby's memories return to thoughts of life, ending with the face of Summer Rose, which lets her petrify the Leviathan. Soon after, however, it becomes clear that the Leviathan is not totally petrified, but only encased in stone. As it begins to fight itself loose, Cordovin, having returned from her vacation and got the Atlas Industries fixing up the Colossus and running, and kills the Leviathan with a drill fitted to the other. Paul Gekko thanks her and apologizes for mistaking God Serena for the "former Cordovin", and Cordovin allows Paul Gekko and his co-conspirators to leave. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons ***Omi ***Raimundo ***Kimiko ***Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Anti-Godzilla Alliance **Takeshi J. Hamamoto **Haruo Sakaki **Eliot Leland **Yuko Tani **Unberto Mori **Adam Bindewald **Martin Lazzari **Daichi Tani **Halu-elu Dolu-do **Rilu-elu Belu-be **Mulu-elu Galu-gu **Endurph **Metphies *Houtua **Miana **Maina |-|Returning Characters= *Team JNPR **Jaune Arc **Nora **Li Ren *Ozpin's Group **Oscar Pine *Atlas Empire **James Ironwood **Winter Schnee *Aurum **Adam Taurus *Alvarez Empire **Zeref Dragneel **Invel Yura **Ajeel **Brandish **Dimaria Yesta **Jacob **Madame Gasket **Phineas T. Ratchet **Neinhart **God Serena |-|New Characters= *Atlas Empire **Caroline Cordovin *Prehistoric Faction **Natsuno Koide **Tomio Ookawa *Shiki **Sunako Kirishiki **Seishin **Abel **Megumi Shimizu **Chizuru Kirishiki **Ebuchi **Nao **Sasaki **Takimi **Tooru **Kyouko Ozaki **Iwao Maeda *Ozaki Clinic **Toshio Ozaki **Ritsuko Kunihiro **Yuki Shiomi *Phantom Theives **Ren Amamiya **Morgana **Ryuji **Ann **Yusuke **Makoto **Haru **Futaba **Goro Akechi Trivia *This Episode is based on Serial Experiments Lain series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon